


Mate

by kaerukyuubi



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Animal Ears, Animal Transformation, F/F, Fur, Magic, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:47:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerukyuubi/pseuds/kaerukyuubi
Summary: In the world where human and mythical creatures living together as one. With so much problem to face everyday, along with their life, can Sayo sort out her life? Can she protect the ones she love?
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! It's really been a long time since i posted something. I hope you all enjoy this story!

_I need to go home as soon as possible,_ Sayo thought. _I felt weird.. my canine would be loose at this point.._

“Sayo-san?”

An angelic voice (at least that’s what Sayo thinks) halt her. “Ha-Hazawa-san. Good afternoon.”

“You looks like in a hurry, Sayo-san. What happened?” Tsugu tilted her head a bit and Sayo’s face went a bit red.

“Yes, in fact, I really need to be home soon, so, if you excuse me, Hazawa-san..”,

Seeing Sayo a bit flushed and looks distracted, Tsugu decided not to halt her longer. “Okay, then, Sayo-san.. Please be careful.” Sayo only nod, and run. 

It’s a long way down towards the station, so Tsugu still can see Sayo running. With a dog’s ear on her head.  
Wait. A pair of dog’s ears.. and tail! The color goes with her hair’s color. Her tail flapping up and down while she’s running.

“Sa-Sayo-san.. dog’s ears.. tail..” Curious, she decided to run and chase her, but Sayo is already gone.

“Where did she go?”

\-----------

Panting and wheezing, Sayo tried to calm herself in the toilet, but no avail. She kept turning into a dog form. _At least I’m at my weakest form.._

Hopeless, she walked out of the toilet, trying to walk to her house instead of taking the train. Of course, how can she take the train in that form? But one thing that she didn’t know, is that Tsugu still following her. Sayo’s fur, with the same colour as her hair, looking so sleek and beautiful, makes Tsugu can’t tear her eyes off Sayo’s dog form.

_Is that truly Sayo-san? She is a dog? But that colour.. That is not a normal dog fur’s colour._

A long walk, with so many hurdle is finally over. Sayo, being a dog, picked so many way as her shortcut to her house, that human can’t reach, like trespassing a random house backyards, walking in a shallow alley, and other impossible way for human. Tsugu finally caught her back in sight after several way around that residence. So that’s a convenience way as a dog. At least now Sayo is in front of her house. 

At this point, Tsugu just realized that she had been following a weird-coloured dog along from the station. Just to satisfy her curiosity. She really wanted to make sure right now about Sayo being a dog, but she afraid that it will make Sayo uncomfortable, so she decided to just back off and maybe ask her about it later.

_Woof! Woof!_

A dog suddenly barking at Tsugu, cause well, she does look suspicious—hiding behind the street lamp. “Kou-chan! Stop it!” said the owner. “I’m sorry, my dog..”,”I-It’s okay..” said Tsugu. She smiled as the owner walked away with her dog. And she suddenly realized why she is there in the first place. Looking up, Sayo is there. She looks a bit distracted, annoyed maybe. But decided to put a smile.

“Hazawa-san? What brings you here?”,

“Eh? Uh.. I-It’s..” Tsugu fidgeted a bit, but gathered herself. “I saw you.. with dog’s ears and that tail.. walk to the station and then.. I saw you.. I mean, a dog with your hair’s colour.”,

“So you decided to follow it here?”,

“I-, Yeah.” Tsugu said guiltily.

Sayo frowned a bit. Seems like she’s considering something, or thinking about something very hard. After some time, that feels like eternity to Tsugu, Sayo only sighs. “Hazawa-san, please come to my house, if you don’t mind.”,

“O-okay.”

\----------

“Hina, I’m home,” Sayo turned back, “Please make yourself at home, Hazawa-san.” Said Sayo while putting of her shoes. Tsugu did the same, and only nods, before excusing herself in.

“Onee-chan, welcome back.. Oh! Tsugu-chan!”said Hina, chipped in as always. “It’s a bit weird, but what brings you here, Tsugu-chan?” Tsugu looked at Hina and giggle. _They said the same thing. A perks of twin, isn’t it?_

“Hina, don’t bother her. I will tell you later, but now just stay back, alright?”said Sayo and patted her sister’s head. “You promised to tell me, got it?!”said Hina and walked away. 

“Hazawa-san, you can go upstairs. My room is on the left.”, “Okay, Sayo-san..” Tsugu slowly went upstairs and quickly went inside Sayo’s room. Without anything to decorate her door, Sayo’s room is easy to find. Unlike Hina’s door, with a fancy nameplate written “Hina” and bubbly font placed in it.

“So this is Sayo-san’s room..” Tsugu find herself exploring a bit.

A plain-looking desk, with several books neatly stacked. A dark-blue guitar in the stand, a round table in the center of the rug where she sat at, and then her bed. No patterned sheet, and once more, neatly placed. But most importantly, she smells Sayo. Calming smell, that always lingers within Sayo, makes Tsugu calm. She put her head in the bed cover, and smell it. _Sayo-san.. This is her smell._

“Hazawa-san, sorry for waiting..” Sayo hold herself in her door, basking Tsugu’s figure in her bed. 

How the afterglow shone upon Tsugu’s brown strands of hair, through her window. How calm and deep her breath, how steady her heartbeat, the sounds only Sayo can hear now. Tsugu’s perfect figure, lying on her bed. Makes her wonder, how long does she even gather herself to open her own room, makes Tsugu sleeping now. 

_She must’ve following me from the station. It’s a quite distance,_ she thought. Sayo moves to her bed, looking seriously at Tsugu’s figure. She wanted to stay a little longer, but her inner canine is waiting to be released. “I’m very sorry, Hazawa-san.. I hope you won’t be that shocked..”

\--------

Tsugu woke up several moments later. Still in haze, and she saw something so big, lying in the rug, like a roll. Teal-coloured fur, 2 pointy ears snugged out of the fur.

_What is this?! A dog?! So big!_ Tsugu does love the dog, but this one is big. What if it eats her?

Fidgeting a bit, she slowly put her feet on the rug, hoping that the big creature won’t wake up. Unfortunately, it does unroll itself, raising its head. The head itself is twice bigger than an adult golden retriever. A glimpse of green emerald eyes, with a big snout make the face features lookin’ spooky.

“I’m sorry that I made you scared, Hazawa-san.” Tsugu almost faint if it’s not Sayo’s voice she heard. “Sa-Sayo-san?”,

“Yes, it’s me. I.. just want you to know that the dog that you’ve been following is me. And also, pardon my big appearance.. this is just a temporary.”

Tsugu can’t think of a word to say to Sayo, so she just kept opening and closing her mouth. “Are you alright? Did I scare you? I’m sorry, Hazawa-san..”, “Ah, no.. I just.. uh.. I don’t know what to say, Sayo-san.. I just don’t understand things.” There is a heavy silence there. “This is just some rare days that I can’t held my canine back, so I shifted to this form out of my control.”, “What is this canine thing that you were talking about, Sayo-san?”,

“I’m not normal,”said Sayo. “I’m trying to, but this days, I lost control.”, “Why?”asked Tsugu. Sayo looked uncomfortable, and Tsugu want to cut her question away, but Sayo answer it. 

“I didn’t have a mate. A priest in the temple said so. For now, just accept what I said, since it will need a longer time to explain all of them, and how this is happened to me.”said Sayo. She slowly shifted to a normal sized dog, like when she went home earlier. “Ah, looks like I’ve gained some control.”,

“What if this happened while you were at school?”asked Tsugu. “It never happens, besides, so far, I only lose control in the afternoon.”said Sayo.

Tsugu looked worried. “What if this happened anyway? There must be a chance you’ll turn into a big ones even at daytime.”

Sayo stayed silent after that. She never thinks of that, since she was too focused on Roselia and other things. “I will help you, Sayo-san.”

“Eh?”,”Since you told me all of this, and I am worried about you..” Sayo looked at Tsugu, shocked. “No! I mean, you don’t have to worry, I just want you to know this too, and.. I hope you won’t be scared or even scared of me.. I just want to let you know me, since you already gave me so much.”

“But, Sayo-san, I really wanted to help you. I..” Tsugu held her words. Her face turns red. “I want to be useful to you.”  
Sayo once glad she is in her canine form. Cause that way, Tsugu can’t see her boiling face.

“Thank you, Hazawa-san.”

Chapter 1 End.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again now into the chapter 2! Enjoy~

“So, Sayo-san,”asked Tsugu. “What is a mate doing?”

Sayo’s dog ears perked up, and it’s clear that she is in tense. “Mate.. Basically, if you.. I mean, if someone being a mate to a canine, it means the canine marked her mate. After marked, the mate can feel the canine presence, wherever they are, and vice versa.” Sayo looked at Tsugumi, hoping she will make a flustered or even spooked face.

Instead, she found a pair of serious-looking eyes, like she is listening into some teacher’s note that will be tested. “Okay, so far I get it. And how is that supposed to help you?”,”Good question.”said Sayo.

“If you feel the canine presence, you will understand when is their weakest point.. something like that. Just like today, if I suddenly turned, the mate must have known that already, even before the canine turned fully into canine.” Sayo took a deep breath. “So before at least noon, the mate.. must give their blood to the canine.”,

Tsugu looks like she is still trying to understanding this, but Sayo knows that this inhuman things also makes Tsugu uncomfortable. “So, like a vampire? You’ll drink blood?”, “Yes, the difference is that the mate’s blood can make the canine’s transformation slowed down, or even not transformed at all. The blood did to the vampire was making them stronger and satisfied.” Tsugu giggled a bit. “Yeah, you were right.”

Sayo finds it amusing that Tsugu can still laugh after all those inhuman explanation. Curious, she decided to ask Tsugu why. “Oh? It’s maybe because I already lived with it? If you still don’t know, Ran-chan is a tiger and Moca-chan is somehow like a dog. But a wolf, or i should say a dog so big like you,” Tsugumi shook her head, “I never see it!” Sayo sit still. She is shocked. “Sayo-san? Hello?” Tsugumi shook her hand in front of her. 

“I.. I never knew.” She said. Tsugu nod. “They keeps it in secret. But this also a secret for us, too, Sayo-san! Don’t tell them I told you!”, “Your secret is save with me.”she said. By the time pass by, Sayo is already turning back to human.

“So.. about Mating.”said Tsugu. “How will you.. uh, marked me?” Once again Sayo felt wrong, told her all of this stuff. It felt like she did took Tsugu for granted. A flash of guilt shone upon her eyes. “Hazawa-san. Are you sure about this? I just want to told you, not-,”

“Sayo-san.” Sayo startled a bit, looking at Tsugu’s serious face. “I’m doing this on my own will, you shouldn’t worry about it. If this is one way that I can help you..” 

_And being together with you.._ Tsugu shook her head several times to gained back her focus. 

“And one thing, Sayo-san.”, “What is it?” Tsugu smiled, “You can call me Tsugumi. Or Tsugu. No need for that formalities.”

Sayo being flustered and blushing furiously, stammered her words. “Uh, I-I think.. that’s a bit..”, “It’s okay, Sayo-san! You don’t have to do it now! I just.. want us to be closer.” Blush is now apparent to the petit girl as well.

Sayo once more saw Tsugu’s face, a hint of red in her cheeks, mumbling something to herself. All Sayo can hear was ‘Why’ and ‘I’m so stupid’. She took a deep breath. _Just like Udagawa-san.. I call her sister Tomoe-san, too, right? It should be fine._

“Then, T-Tsugumi-san,”said Sayo. Tsugu perked up. “Yes?”, “Tsugumi-san..”, “Yes, what is it, Sayo-san?” She finds it fine, and well, she already felt like she will burst at any moment. She clenched her hands, and sighed. _It doesn’t feel weird,_ she thought. Sayo smiled a bit. 

“Tsugumi-san.” Sayo put her hand on Tsugu’s shoulder. “Thank you for your concern. And letting me call you by your first name.”, “It’s okay.” Tsugu replied quickly. “But we don’t need to do the marking right now.. I will considering things and this is nothing urgent. My canine won’t be that wild.” Tsugu nods, she understands that Sayo is being considerate of Tsugu herself, and obviously didn’t want to hurt her at all.

*******

“Onee-chan! it’s a good news that you’ve find a mate! It’s Tsugu-chan, of all people. If she isn’t the nicest person you ever met, then I don’t understand what is a good girl to you!”said Hina with a loud voice. She is very happy that her sister is able to find a mate, since Sayo’s power is a bit overwhelming. 

“Can you speak calmly for a sec?! And I haven’t made her my mate.”said Sayo, blushing. Hina slumped her shoulders, almost comical. 

“Why?! Onee-chan, I don’t know you’re such a late bloomer.”,

”I’m not! And I’m being considerate! As you said, she is very nice. I don’t want to hurt her, and I don’t know how to act like that..”, 

“Like what?”, 

“Ugh, like a canine to her mate! Since I never have a mate..”, “Then you are a late bloomer.” 

Sayo blushed, ”I don’t want to hear that from you, Hina.”, 

“Anyway, Onee-chan. We’ve been talking about this but your canine power is way beyond my power. You know very well, right? It can be wild and you still didn’t have the power to control it.”

“I know it,” Sayo said. She does feel it, especially today. When she can’t hold her canine and get turned, even it’s her weakest form. 

“I bet you haven’t told Tsugu-chan about this.” Said Hina. 

“I can’t. At least not now, not when she is already closer than before.” Sayo startled a bit, when Hina suddenly hug her. “Onee-chan, you are too kind.”

Sayo smiled a bit. But she get conscious and blushing. “What are you talking about?”

*******

It’s after school and Roselia is not having any reharsal that day. Sayo should be going straight home, instead she went to Hazawa’s Coffee.

“Welcome to Hazawa Coffee.. Ah! Sayo-san!” So Tsugumi-san is on her duty today.

“Tsugumi-san.”, “Let me take your order. Ah, where would you like to sit?” Sayo take a look around. “Ah, near that window would be nice.”, “Okay!” As Sayo sat, Tsugumi put down the menu.

“Would you like to order now?”, “French Fries and a cup of coffee, please.”said Sayo.

“We have three size of Fries, small, medium, and large. Which one do you like?”, “Large.”answered Sayo quickly. Maybe a bit too quick. But Tsugumi didn’t said anything about it and keep noted Sayo’s order. “Okay, i’ll be right back with your order, Sayo-san!” Sayo only nods, and Tsugumi went back to the pantry. Eve is there, too, so Tsugumi asked her to bring Sayo the cold water. (As maybe some of you know that cafe or family restaurant in Japan gave their customer water in the first place before their meals comes.).

Eve never get a chance to talk to Sayo ‘cause Sayo is her senpai and all she know about Sayo is from Hina. 

“Sayo-senpai.”

Sayo take a look at the water placed on her table and see who’s putting it. “If i’m not wrong, you’re Wakamiya-san, right?”, 

“Yes! I’m surprised you know me, Sayo-senpai!”said Eve. Sayo nods. 

“You’re Hina’s bandmates. I’m sorry if some of you might get bothered by her.”, 

“Oh, no. She is very kind and she always hug me when she had a chance. Maybe she get bushido power!” A bit startled, but Sayo keep herself composed. A moment of silence. 

Before Sayo get to say something, Eve was called back by Tsugumi. “One moment!”said Eve. “I should go back, Sayo-senpai.”, “Yes. Thank you for taking care of Hina.”, “Don’t worry about it!” she said as she walking away.  
After sometime, the fries comes with the coffee. “Here’s the fries with the coffee, Sayo-san. Enjoy the meal!”, “Thank you.” And then Tsugumi left. 

_I just thought maybe Tsugumi-san and i can talk and such.._

And for real Tsugumi suddenly appeared back into her sight. “Sayo-san, mind if i sit here? If it’s not bothering you, i mean.” Sayo does look startled. Just how many times she could be startled again today. “Of course it’s not bothering me. Please, sit down. And have some of this fries.”, “Thank you.” They both sat in silence.

“Sayo-san,” said Tsugumi, decided to break the ice. “About the other day, i want to talk about it.” Sayo gave it some thought, and she remembered. “Ah, sure. I remember.”she said. “What is it that you want to talk about?”,  
“I decided to agreed about it, well, i assume you told me all of that because you believe me, right?”, “Yes, of course.”said Sayo simply. but a frown comes to her face. “But i didn’t want to hurt you, Tsugumi-san. That was my first intention.”

“In case of it, Sayo-san, i do trust you. I believe that you won’t ever hurt me. Anything you’ve done, if it’s hurting me, i know it’s not intentional.”,

“Why..”, _Why are you so kind to me, Tsugumi-san.._

It’s like Tsugu has read Sayo’s mind, “It’s because i like you, Sayo-san.” Was all she said.

For a while, all Sayo did was keep looking at the coffee’s hot air, flowing out of her coffee, that she haven’t took any sip since then. When she raised her head, she saw Tsugumi’s already red, boiling, and a mess. “I-Is this right..? I might misheard something..”. Tsugumi shook her head. “You heard it right, Sayo-san.”

Sayo grabs a tissue, and clench it a bit. “I..uh..” she sighed. “Thank you, Tsugumi-san. And i.. i like you, too.” Sayo grabs Tsugumi’s hand, and smile, a warm one. 

When Tsugumi saw it, it’s like a blinding smile, something so treasureble, cause you never knew when will Sayo going to smile like this again. She took this figure in her head, craving it deep into her memories. In sunset rays, her teal hairs gleaming with golden spark. And her eyes—Warm, just like her smile. Despite being at her own family cafe, her own home, this.. is her home. She felt it right in that moment, Sayo is where she will felt home too.

“I’ll promise i’ll keep you safe.”said Sayo. “No matter what.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading till this point, i really appreciated it! I am not very good i English and grammars, and sorry if it's not good :")  
> Anyway, i might be made this a bit slow pace (or not?) please bear with me ;)  
> Comments and Kudos are very appreciated, thank you!!  
> See you in the next chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a normal day for Tsugumi and Sayo, another revelation to their friends about their new relationship, even if it's not their intention to do so.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you if any of you that still waiting for the chapter to went on! I am actually working on the 6th chapter and well, expect more action later!

“I’ve heard it from Eve-chan.”said Hina in the morning, when she caught up with Tsugu in her way to school. “You’re dating with Onee-chan now, huh, Tsugu-chan?”

“Wh-What are you saying, Hina-senpai!”said Tsugumi with blushing face.

“Ow, you’re not even denying it. Ah~ I just want to hear all the details but Eve-chan seems like she didn’t get it all! Tell me, Tsugu-chan~!”said Hina while nudging into Tsugu’s shoulder.

Tsugu tried to cover her face with her bag but that only makes Hina teases her more. “Just ask Sayo-san! I’m sorry, Hina-senpai, but i got some student council duty! See you later!”said Tsugu while running away.

“Well, that’s bad~”said Hina. “Hina, good morning!” Hina take a look behind her and grinning widely. “Lisa-chi! You got to hear this!”

\---------

Afterschool, in Circle Studio, Roselia’s reharsal.

“Ako, you got to match with the tempo. Don’t rush and keep that strong rhythm.”said Yukina sternly.

“Roger, Yukina-san!”said Ako.

“Rinko, match with Ako’s drum.”,

“I understand, Minato-san..”

“Lisa, you’re doing good, but i heard you still get slowed down in transition.”,

“I’ll try my best!”said Lisa. Well, if Lisa is serious she is out of her usual gyaru way of talk.

“And, Sayo.”,

“Yes, Minato-san?”asked Sayo, abruptly looked at Yukina.

“You.. Your play was perfect as usual. Keep going at it.”,

“Of course.”said Sayo.

“Okay, guys, let’s have a 30 minutes break~!” Lisa put off her bass, then joining for a nonchalant talk with Yukina. All of them were agreed to go to the cafe in front of the studio. On a rare occasion, Sayo agreed to go to the cafe. But now when they are there, all Sayo’s doing was looking at her phone. And typing something with a serious face.

“Sayo, what are you going to order?”asked Lisa. “No need, i’m good, Thanks, Imai-san.”repiled Sayo, not even looking at Lisa. “O-Okay.” After a while, Sayo said that she wants to go back to the studio because she had some phrase that she want to play a bit.

“Hey, Rinrin, don’t you think Sayo-san is a bit weird today?”asked Ako out of the blue, right after Sayo get back. “You think so?” Lisa chided in.

“What happened..?”Rinko wondered. “Do you have any idea of what happened, Yukina?”Lisa nudged slightly to Yukina.

“There’s no way I would have any idea.”said Yukina bluntly. Well, Yukina is a music freak, indeed. All she and Sayo ever talk was about music.

“Suddenly agreed to come with us to the cafe, and then ordered nothing, and go back.”said Ako.

“Maybe.. she suddenly.. need fresh air..?”said Rinko.

Lisa hummed, “She’s been texting someone. When I asked her about what to order, she wasn’t even looking at me, just her phone, typing something with serious face.” Then she looks like she remembered something and grin. “Maybe she is seeing someone.”

“EEH?!”startled Ako. “That’s..”, “Impossible.”cut Yukina in.

“Hush, Yukina, that’s rude.”said Lisa, only have Yukina shrugging at her. “Who is it..?”wondered Rinko.

Lisa smiled, “This morning, Hina said that Sayo is dating Tsugumi, starting 2 days ago.”

“Tsugu-chin?! Sayo-san.. Eh?! Ako has to asks Onee-chan!”said Ako.

“No~!”said Lisa. “It’s better if she told us by herself! And besides, we don’t even know if Tsugu told any of her friends.”, “M-Makes sense.”said Rinko.

“Anyway, guys, let’s go back to studio. It’s time.”said Yukina.

\----------

Sayo is still looking at her music sheet sternly, before took a moment to see who’s coming in. There is Yukina, Lisa, Ako, and soon followed by Rinko. _So it’s time to start_ , Sayo thought. “Okay, everyone, let’s take some individual practice for now.”said Yukina. “I need some adjustement.”, “Alright!”said everyone. Sayo didn’t mind practicing alone, so she kept doing what she has done before.

An hour has passed since then and it’s time to call it a day. Marina came to the studio room to tell that Roselia’s time is up in 10 minutes. “Let’s just wrap things up!”said Lisa. “Okay!”said Ako.

Soon after that, they all are ready to get home. But Lisa get some ideas. “Guys, why don’t we stop by a cafe?”, “Oh! Nice idea.”said Ako.

“I’ll have to pass.”said Sayo.

“Eeh? That’s too bad.”said Lisa in a teasing mode. “I thought we might get some dessert in Hazawa Coffee.”

And almost in instance Lisa can see Sayo’s a bit perked up by Lisa.

“Oh.. I heard they bake.. a new cake..”said Rinko.

“I saw that new cake promotion too!”said Ako.

“What do you think, Yukina?”asked Lisa.

“I might as well join, then.”

“Sayo-san! Let’s join us!”pleaded Ako.

Sayo blushed a bit, “Okay then..”

\-----------

Unusual, the cafe is pretty crowded. The one who took Roselia’s orders were other part-timer, and Sayo’s gloom is clearly visible. “Sayo, what did you want to order?”asked Lisa. “Fries. Large.”said Sayo curtly. “Ehe~ Someone’s being all sulky~”said Lisa that made Ako and Rinko agape in horrible face. _How can Imai-san/Lisa-nee had some guts to said that to Hikawa-san/Sayo-san?_

“I, I’m not sulky and just finish the order already!”said Sayo. “Okay,Okay~”

After taking their orders, the part-timer walked away. In the table, they were talking about their next live, in the end of the month. At least Sayo is free from their teasing, but only for a moment. “I can’t wait!”said Ako, practically shouted. “Ako, save that high tension for later.”said Yukina, stoic as always. “But Yukina, you’re fired up too, right? We all do!”said Lisa. “Ma-Maybe you guys.. want to look at the new clothes..?”asked Rinko. “Waai! Show it, Rinrin!”said Ako, jumping out of her chair. “Udagawa-san! Please remain seated! You annoyed other customer!”said Sayo. “O-Okay..”said Ako.

Soon after that, Tsugumi broughts all of Roselia’s orders.

“Sayo-san! And all Roselia members! Good evening.”said Tsugumi while putting down the plates and drinks. “Tsugu-chin!”said Ako. “Today’s a bit crowded, isn’t it?”said Lisa. “Yes, apparently there is a group from our archery club celebrating something.. about a win on tournament, I guess?”said Tsugu, tilting her head.

And there goes Sayo’s treshold. Her face turned red, noticed by Lisa who proceed to giggling by herself. _How in earth Tsugumi-san can be so cute?!_

“Sayo-san? Are you okay?”asked Tsugumi.

“I-I’m okay.” Sayo stood a bit too quickly. “I need to go to the restroom.”, “Oh, it’s next to the kitchen’s.”said Tsugumi.

“Thank you. If you excuse me..” Sayo then walked away.

Tsugumi shifted a bit, feeling uneasy. “Is Sayo-san not feeling well?”asked Tsugumi. “I don’t think so.”said Yukina.

“She practiced well this afternoon.”,

“Say, Tsugu-chan,”said Lisa. “How about you come to our live this month? I’m sure Sayo would like to, you know, see you cheering for her.”

A visible blush spread in Tsugu’s cheek, and she slowly nods. “I will come.”she said.

\-----------

Before they went home, Sayo stayed back a while. “Tsugumi-san, I’m sorry to bother you in your busy time..”,

“It’s okay, Sayo-san! What is it?” Sayo fidgeted a bit.

Not new for Tsugumi, as Sayo ever did that gesture back then when Sayo confess her canine. But for Roselia members.. especially, Lisa, well, it’s like a new fuel was added to her teasing boost. “If..If it’s okay with you, will you come to our lives at the end of the month?” Sayo handed her a white envelope, with their live ticket.

Tsugumi smiled. Roselia members are sure looking serious and mean sometimes, (except Lisa and Ako) but they are suppoting each other. Even without Sayo telling them anything about her and Sayo, they are already had her back. She then took the envelope. “Thank you, Sayo-san. I will come.”she said. And she was sure she can see Sayo’s eyes were gleaming, just like Hina when the younger twins found something interest her. Sayo, a bit overwhelmed, held Tsugu’s hand.

“Thank you, Tsugumi-san.”said Sayo, again, giving Tsugumi her warmest smile. Her favourite smile of Sayo. Unconsciously, Tsugumi held her hand back, and before Sayo can react, Tsugumi kissed her cheek. How come she do that easily? _And since when Tsugumi-san get this tall?_

“Do your best, Sayo-san.”she said. Her face is so red now that she realized what she just did. Sayo just nodded slowly and noticing that she has stepped down the porch. “Tsugu-chan~!”Tsugumi’s mother called.

“I’m going! Later, Sayo-san!”, “Yes..”said Sayo, remain still. Her guitar case’s strap is falling aside, and she just stared. “Sayo?”called Yukina. “Sayo-san!”tried Ako. “Earth to Sayo!”, “Ahaha! It’s no use! Drag her!”said Lisa, laughing so hard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things have escalated quickly. There's something wrong in their hood, threatening their lives. Including someone near to her.

The end of the month is getting near. Precisely, in two weeks Roselia is having their live. They kept rehearsing, and thus, they only get a chance to go to Hazawa Coffee, once, a week before their live. But Sayo refuses to come. 

“Eh? Why?” asked Lisa. “I still get to practice.” said Sayo, tried to look cold as always but her eyes failed to do so. She is visibly guilty for not going with all of Roselia, in addition, to Tsugumi’s place. Even Yukina is agreed to come. But Sayo is a perfectionist, sometimes she would like to snatch out this personality but it’s getting used to her and till now it can’t get away from her. “Would you like me to say something to Tsugu-chan?” asked Lisa. Sayo looked surprised a bit, then nods. “Tell her I’m sorry for not being there.” said Sayo. “Then, see you all tomorrow.”

As Sayo walked away, the rest of Roselia members are going to Hazawa Coffee. Honestly, they are going there to talk about Live’s attributes, such as their set of songs, and the new outfit. Rinko said she had the new outfit ready.  
When they arrived, Tsugumi is the one who welcomed them. “Ah! Roselia-san! 4 persons today? Have a seat here.” Tsugumi leads the rest of Roselia to a table near the window. “Here’s the menu..” After a while, Tsugumi still stands there. 

“Um.. Where is Sayo-san?” she asked. “She said she is practicing now! Mou, i can’t believe she still have energy to practice after today’s reharsal!” said Ako. “Tsugu-chan, you missed her already?” asked Lisa, successfully made Tsugu blushed. “I’m just asking, Lisa-san!” said Tsugu while flapping her hand wildly over any directions. “But I do.. missed her.” 

Silence.

“Eh?” Tsugu looked at all the Roselia members there. “Hazawa-san, you’re so blunt. Surprisingly.” said Yukina. “It goes the same to you in different meaning, though.” said Lisa. Rinko just gets shy and Ako gets flustered. “What are you guys talking about?”

\----------------------

Hina was watching TV when Sayo came home. “I’m home.” Sayo was in the middle of taking off her shoes, when Hina called her.

“What is it?” asked Sayo a bit annoyed. “You have to see this, Onee-chan! It’s a bad news!” said Hina. Sensed a hint of urgentness in Hina’s voice, Sayo walked to the TV room and saw the news.

_“In this passed 2 days have been reported several cases of attacking. The victims are safe but with lacking of blood, said the doctor in charge. Police suspected this case as a vampire-case.”_ Then a victim showed up, being interviewed.

_“I’ve been bitten in my neck, here!”_ The bitten marks are being censored, and then something interesting being said. The reporter asked the victim if she saw the vampire. _“I saw it! Red eyes, under a black hoodie! But the vampire was big guy! I saw his claw too!”_

Sayo’s eyes gone way bigger than before, and she is shocked. “Claw?” she muttered. 

“It’s not vampire, Onee-chan.” said Hina. “It’s like one of our kind.”, 

“Is this Hanazono-san? She did this one time before to Yamabuki-san..”, 

“It’s not, Onee-chan.”said Hina. “O-Tae-chan has Saaya-chan as her mate already, and the last time I came to our meeting, she is under control.”

Sayo exhaled. “And the victim said a guy. In our hood, no guy. The tallest members are Hanazono-san and me. Yamato-san in your band isn’t that tall isn’t it?”, 

Hina nods. “Yeah. What about Roselia members?”, 

“I never knew them as a mythic being.” Said Sayo. 

“Eh? You didn’t told them as well?” asked Hina. “It’s easy for you cause Maruyama-san said that she’s a fairy first.” said Sayo. “But I do suspect Shirokane-san as one of those Felines kind.. What is it.. panther?”, 

“Hee.. How did you suspect?” asked Hina. Sayo took some moment to remember. 

“She almost turned, right before she ran out of the studio, I saw her arms. It was turned into paws—black paws, and then I can’t see the rest.”

Hina nodded. “But Rinko-san isn’t that tall and big, and most of all I don’t think cats bite for blood.”

“Well Hina, just tell Shirasagi-san about this later. Since she’s the miko here and all. I got to practice.” said Sayo. 

“Ah, Onee-chan! Can I come to your live?” asked Hina. Sayo digs into her bag and gives Hina a ticket. “Thank you, Onee-chan! Ehehe..”

\-------------------------

After a late night session of practice, Sayo went to take a bath and then she had a dinner alone. Well it’s near her bedtime, and Hina must be in her room already. She knows, eating in this time would makes her gain some weight but Roselia’s live are the important things to deal with and despite her perfectionist personality, she is able to do this kind of slacking. Maybe I do let myself free, she thought.

Then it’s her bed time. Before taking the lights out, she checked her phone. “Tsugumi-san?” She opened the chat.

Sayo smiled, and begin typing.

Then she checked the time and it’s already past eleven. “Oh my, I must’ve bothering her..!”, then Sayo wants to type some apologize words, but still think that the notification might disturb Tsugumi, who’s probably sleeping right now. After a while, Sayo felt a buzz.

This took Sayo a moment to type some reply. A blush here and there, and then some quick steps around her room, then Sayo replied.

Sayo tucked in her bed and smile. Putting her phone away, she glanced at the moon that shining through her curtain. For a brief moment, all she could think is Tsugu, before remembering something, “The full moon is getting near too..”she mumbled. _I should warn Hina.. But I’m not the one to talk, huh._

  
The Next Day

  
It’s a common that Hazawa Coffee is crowded in this time. After rehearsal, by the time Roselia went there, they only get a secluded table near the kitchen. It’s perfectly okay for Sayo, well, only being there, watching Tsugumi work, is all she needs.

Tsugumi’s figure, walking around the café, effortlessly going another table to another, remembering each table’s number like the back of her head. Of course, this isn’t a new routine for her. And she came to Roselia’s table.

“2 large fries and a cup of coffee.. and then strawberry milkshake, a hot milk, and a chocolate ice cream!” said Tsugu.

“Tsugu-chin, thank you!” said Ako. “Enjoy it guys! I still have to take the other table’s order, so I’ll be back!” said Tsugu.

That afternoon, all of Roselia members were talking about their set list for their live. This is one-man live, so it’s going to be long. Seeing Sayo back with her usual stoic face, made Tsugumi think twice to bother them. _It seems like a serious talk, I shouldn’t bother them_. Tsugu thought.

“So did you guys saw the news? Yesterday, there was an offensive abuse by a Dracula or something!” Said Lisa, concerned. 

“I.. saw that too.” said Rinko. “It happened near my house.”,

“Whoa, Rinrin! It must be terrifying!”said Ako.

Hearing this made Sayo wonder. Judging by their reactions, now even Rinko can play it pokerfaced. _So Imai-san isn’t a mythical being.. Udagawa-san.. she must be a wolf,_ she thought. All that left is Yukina.

Now that Sayo look at her, Yukina is a bit fidgeting. Her eyes are focused on the paper—gig’s song list, but she crumpled her skirt now. “Minato-san?” asked Sayo.

“Should we focused on this first, guys? I think we have designated time for chatting.”said Yukina.

“O-Oh, you’re right, sorry.” Said Lisa sheepishly.

Seeing this made Yukina looks suspicious. Of course, the other’s perspective, it might be that she is being her stern self, but seeing her fidgeting, it was a whole different story. Sayo figured she should ask Yukina in person when she gets time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry that i can't update faster eventhough the chapter has been sitting inside my phone for a long time. There are some things i must reconsider to make these future story more.. structural, i hope. as you may or may not see, i didn't make the plot for this, i just keep typing and typing. So if there's typos or wrong tenses, tell me!  
> Anyway, thank you for reading this far! Stay tuned, and also comments and kudos are always appreciated, Thank You!


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sayo faced the reality now, that reality named her sister. No, not another sistery bickering, it's another thing that she never ever prayed happened to her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops! I overtime! Here's chapter 5, Enjoy~

Silently tapping her finger to her thigh, replaying Roselia’s song in her head all along her way to home. 

_I ended up not asking to Minato-san about her behaviour just now.._

Upon arriving at her house, something felt different. She smells something that is not in her territory. Ignoring it, she strode to her house, Hikawa Household. 

“Tadaima,”

Sayo walked into her house, seeing Hina look gloomy. “Okaerii, Onee-chan.” Hina was wearing a sweater, despite the early autumn and Hina hates being sweaty. That much Sayo knows. But she seems like she need it, and she does look pale. “You don’t look well, Hina.” Can’t help but asking, right?

“Is that so? I’m feeling a bit chilly, though.” Her energetic sister wouldn’t be this gloomy, though. That much she also knows. “Hina, are you sick-,” Sayo went closer and saw some black pattern in Hina’s lower neck. “Hina..? What is that in your neck?”,

“I-It’s nothing, Onee-chan,” Hina quickly hides it with a scarf. “Maybe you just seeing things.”,

“I’m not.” Sayo quickly put away her guitar and grab her sister’s sweater, pulls out her scarf. And it’s not only what Sayo saw earlier. It had spread to her chest. “Hina, what is this?”,

Silence came from Hina. Unusual, but Hina’s not looking at Sayo at all. Suddenly she remembered what Roselia was talking about this afternoon. Abusive vampire attack. “Hina.. is this a vampire’s bite?” Hina looks like she is in a deep pain before look back at Sayo. “..Um. I was attacked, Onee-chan.”, “When is it?”, “Back then, on my way home after rehearsal..”, “Oh my God.”Sayo holds her mouth. She’s going to tear up.

“Okay, then what else happened? We really should call Shirasagi-san. This has spread away..”, “It’s okay, Onee-chan.. I’m fine..”, “Hina, this looks bad! And you are starting to sweat! Let’s get you to bed..”, “Onee-chan! I’m okay, we can bother her tomorrow-”,

Sayo put Hina on her arms, carried her bridal-style. “Onee-chan! Let me down!”said Hina with a red face. Sayo keeps silence along that corridor, tucking her to the bed. “Just.. Let me act like your older sister for once.” Hearing that, Hina kept her mouth shut for the rest of the walk to her bedroom. Then Sayo went to fetch some warm water in bowl, with a little towel in that. After dabbing on that black patch—certainly where the vampire bit her sister, Sayo went to her room to call Chisato. And fortunately she picks up.

_“It’s rare for you to call in such time, Sayo-chan.”_

“I’m so sorry to bother you at this time, Shirasagi-san. I have something urgent to tell.”

_“..I’m all ears.”_

“Apparently, Hina was attacked by a vampire. Looks like new, she said it happened when she went home.”,

_“What? Well, during our practice session, she seems fine. How is she right now?”,_

“She is freezing cold. And some sort of black patchy pattern had spread through. It’s almost covered her chest. What should I do?”

_“Okay, I’ll be there as soon as I can. I assume both of your parents aren’t home?”,_

“Yeah, they are overseas now.”

_“Just keep Hina-chan warm. It might stop the spread.”_

“Okay, I will do that. Thank you so much, Shirasagi-san.”

\-----------------------

“So this really happened..”said Chisato. She showed somewhat dreaded expression, our anxious Onee-chan thought. “I really should bring her to the temple to do some purgatoring ritual.”,

“What is purgatoring ritual?”asked Sayo. “Basically, I do it just to purify her blood from demon’s thing.”said Chisato. Sayo gasped. “A vampire bite is demonic one?!”,

“No, no. Not all of them. And we are not sure yet if it’s vampire or not. The vampires that we knew is not contagious, and all they do to have their status as a vampire is sucking their significant others to make them stronger.” Chisato inspected the bitten area once more. “And this is a venomous one. I wonder if this was the effect those people having too.”,

“You mean, back then when the vampire-like bit a woman?”asked Sayo. Chisato nodded. “Let’s go. Please bring her, Sayo-chan.”, “Alright.”

It was not supposed to be a long walk from Hikawa household to the temple where Chisato is the shrine maiden. But with Hina on her back and both of her hands of course occupied, she can’t avoid an attack from a stray inhuman. It stood on its two legs, sharp claws, and two pointed ears. Its face can’t be seen in this dark night, but anyone sure knows this creature is dangerous. Night is a perfect time for stray inhuman appeared out of nowhere, and surely the government already made some adjustment, one of them is to set night curfew for a normal human being. _A goblin? No, it’s too tall for a goblin. What is that?_!

“Shirasagi-san, we have to run!”said Sayo panickly. “You can’t stand against it!”, “Don’t you worry, Sayo-chan. I was trained.”, “Still, you-!”

Sudden light flashing from Chisato’s direction. A hand-sized bell appeared inside Chisato’s grasp. _So a shrine maiden can do that kind of magic,_ Sayo thought. “Sayo-chan, you might want to cover your ears.”, “Wh-What?” asked Sayo a bit startled. “How am I supposed to do-!”

A loud chime that have an enormous magic blows away that inhuman being. And hurts Sayo somehow. Sayo stumbled and feeling her knees growing weak, and finally she kneels, protecting unconscious Hina in her arms. “What is that, Shirasagi-san?!”,

“Oh, this is a beast bell. I thought it might be useful for this kind of.. monster. So it affects you.”,   
“.. Anyway, it worked. Let’s.. just go.” Said Sayo.

========

Upon arriving to the shrine, Sayo felt her body sluggish. But quickly swat that feeling away. _Hina first,_ she thought. _Come to think of it, I never went here since the new year._

The shrine itself is a normal shrine, except it’s the quite popular one. The shrine located on a higher ground, where you can see the city from there, and also, despite nice scenery, the shrine is a walking-distance from people’s residence. Mostly ones with mythical possession. As they walked, Sayo saw a girl with light blue hair. _I’ve seen her before_ , Sayo thought.

“Kanon-chan!” The blue haired woman quickly abrupt anything she did and turns her back. “Chisato-chan? What are you doing in this time..” She spotted Sayo behind Chisato and saw Hina at her back. “Sayo-chan from the Disciplinary Committee..”, “Matsubara-san, isn’t it?”said Sayo. She do remembers, she just want to check. “Just, let’s get her into the dojo.” Chisato quickly stride to the main shrine building, followed by Kanon and Sayo. 

After Sayo carefully put Hina on the tatami, her fatigue finally sinking in, with ragged breath and some beads of sweats. She never felt this tired, this weak. “Sayo-chan?”

From Sayo’s point of view, Chisato and Kanon are some blurred existences. She tried to shake her head, in need to gain back some clear view and hopefully, her strength. Finally, her body gave in and she fell beside Hina. “Sayo-chan?!” Kanon quickly come closer to Sayo’s side. 

“She might be affected after I use the beast bell to make goblin go away earlier.”said Chisato while opening her book. Kanon nodded thoughtfully, “Ah, so that’s what happened.”,”Kanon-chan, please take care of Sayo-chan for a while. I will start the ritual.”,

”Alone? I can help..” Chisato shook her head. “I’ve called Tomoe-chan and Tsugumi-chan. I’ll start first.” Seems unsure, Kanon still doing her job. She carefully took Sayo to the resting room of the dojo. Quickly she take a bowl with cold water. Sayo seems struggling to breath, tossing and turning even though she isn’t conscious. Kanon dab the wet cloth to Sayo face carefully, but then she realized.

_She is a werewolf-born, right?_ Kanon inspected Sayo’s body, in a good way, of course. _Why is she so light?_

A teenage wolf is always healthy, at least Kanon knows that. As one of the shrine maiden in that shrine, she and Chisato learn a lot of mythical creatures body, and mostly how to heal or control them. So it wondered her why this particular werewolf is this thin.

“Hina..”, Kanon slided closer, looking at Sayo. The teal-haired girl slowly gained her consciousness. “Hina..!” Sayo gasped and sit upright so suddenly it shocked Kanon.

“Ma-Matsubara-san..” Sayo gulps, her throat felt dry. “Where is Hina?!”,

“She is in the room where you arrived. And you should stay here while they did the purgatoring ritual, Sayo-chan. You just awoke.” Kanon said worriedly. Sayo shook her head.

“I should see her.. I have to know exactly what happened-!”,

**_Zzzzingg-!_ **

The same buzzing sounds ringing inside Sayo’s head. It keeps amplified, till she doubled over herself, hitting her head towards the _tatami_ slowly.

“Sayo-chan!”, Kanon rushed to Sayo’s side, slowly bring her back to the futon. “You can’t do that now. The Beast Bell does weakened you, and you should take a rest.”,

“I’m okay, Matsubara-san.” Sayo insisted to sit, only to get laid back again. “See? Please, just rest a bit. Hina is in Chisato-chan’s hands, and she will be fine.” Seeing Sayo closed her eyes in frustration, Kanon can’t help but wonder either. What kind of creature that can bit like that? She laid her eyes back to Sayo.

_Worrying Hina-chan like this.. At least their bonds are getting better, I guess._

The sliding door to the room where Sayo taken to is being opened. There stood Tsugumi, looking worried.

“Sayo-san!” she leapt and rush to Sayo’s side, looking for any sign of hurt. She then noticed that Sayo’s eyes were starting to get yellowish. She also saw its ears popped up from her head. “Chisato-senpai said you were affected by Beast Bell!”

Sayo seems startled by the appearance of her girlfriend, her unofficial mate, right there in the shrine. “Yeah, I was.. But, Tsugumi-san? Why are you here? A-are you one of the Miko?”

Tsugumi seems awoke from her panic state that it showed on her face. She seems paler by seconds. “I haven’t told you about.. me. We will talk about it later but now, we have to-!”, “Urk-!” Sayo held her head, it’s pounding very hard. “.. Stop me..”, “Eh?”said Tsugumi and Kanon in confusion.

Sayo gritted her teeth, which fangs are sharpened and seems bigger than before. _Right when Hina is like this.. Why.._ “.. Please.. It’s happening..”,

“She is.. going to change!” Kanon decided to make a kekkai. “Change? To.. Wolf form?!”said Tsugumi. “I.. I don’t know the Beast Bell can do this much..”,

“Let’s hold her in for now! Tsugumi-chan, can you do something?”

_Something.. something i can do?_

“I will try to control her beast!”,

“You can do that, Tsugumi-chan?”

_Bam!_

Both of them saw Sayo, now hammering her big, full of turqoise fur hands to the kekkai’s wall. Her face is a bit hidden due to her hair, but they clearly saw those eyes are gleaming yellow. 

“I, I haven’t perfected the spell.. but we have to try anyway!” Tsugu quickly grasp her chanting rod, making some rune in the air. Kanon felt her hands stings from holding the barrier. “She is getting stronger, Tsugumi-chan!”, “O-Okay! Let’s try!”

The rune she wrote in a flash earlier now circling around the kekkai, slowly shrinking to Sayo. The werewolf girl looked around, and slowly getting more angry by seconds. A low growl can be heard. Then she quickly hitting, scrapping the kekkai more wildly, before those rune slowly halted her movement, till she stopped and a long howl was heard before she slumped.

“Uhh..” her body seems burning, or burned after those rune touched her body, that smoke can be seen. Her hands are back to it’s usual form, eventhough her wolf ears hasn’t vanished yet. “Thank you..” Once again, Sayo lost her consciousness. “Sayo-san!” Tsugumi quickly rushed beside Sayo, while Kanon dispel the _kekkai_.

“I think.. she will be fine, Tsugumi-chan!” Kanon smiled. Tsugu nodded several times, and grasped Sayo’s hand. “Thank you, Kanon-san.” She looked over to Kanon to expressed her gratitude, but a shadow loomed over her.

“Hh.. hh.. Tsugu?!” Kanon quickly turn to her back, to see Tomoe, panting heavily.

In her head, there are two pointed ears, and her eyes are shining despite her looming figure. “T-Tomoe-chan?” Tsugu quickly stood, then run a bit to her. Tomoe looked at Sayo who’s laying there, unconscious. “I heard Sayo-san’s howl.. It’s a painful one..”,

“She.. yeah. She was hurting because of my taming magic..” Tsugumi grasped Tomoe’s arm. “This howl.. does this mean other werewolves are going here as well?”,

“I.. I think they would notice but well, I remember her howl. And hey, Chisato-san told me to come.” Kanon nodded, but Tsugumi seems confused, “What? Remember the howl.. How?”

Tomoe seemed unease. “I guess i never told you before.. but as werewolves, we move in pack.” Tsugu look at Tomoe in bewilderment. “I’m one of her pack.”,

“Tomoe-chan..” Tsugu frowned a bit but then she relents. “Sorry, Tsugu. Sayo-san told me to keep information at secret..”,

“It’s okay, Tomoe-chan,” Dissapointment clear in her eyes but she set those feeling aside now. “Now, who else in this pack?”

“Hina-senpai, Tae, Maya-senpai, Moca.. But Moca called me earlier and i told her to stay put.”,

“How about Ako-chan?” Tomoe shook her head. “She is not old enough.”

This is way too much information to take, and Tsugu still had to deal with the said ‘vampire’ that been haunting this neighborhood for a while. Of course the police have been searching for the culprit but Tsugumi’s family also associated with police—in change of their permission to live there. Mage’s deal, they said. So any mage’s family or inheritance are ought to help the police business.

“I smell something malicious as well in here..” Kanon looked up to Tomoe. “Maybe you have to look at Hina-chan, Tomoe-chan.” Tomoe looked at Kanon quizzicaly, but Tsugu slowly sliding open the door to the other room.

There are a big 2-layered rune ring, both circling Hina from top and below her body. They are glowing in blue and yellow, with Chisato still chanting the sutra.

“You finally came, Tomoe-chan. Please help me?”,

“O-Okay, right away, Chisato-san!” Tomoe quickly sat across Chisato, and started giving her the aid she needs. “This..” Tomoe gritted her teeth. She can feel Hina’s prescence are getting away. “Tsugumi-chan, please try to heal her, will you?”, “I-I will!” Tsugumi quickly positioned herself near Hina’s face, now looked very pale with so much sweat. 

“This is for sure a venomous one, Chisato-san.” Tomoe said. “Yes. I’m aware. We should tried to get it out of her system as quickly as possible.” Chisato then place her hand over the center part of where Hina have been bitten. “Please keep stabilizing the rune with your magic, Tomoe-chan.”, “Will do, Chisato-san.”

Chisato glanced at Tsugumi. The short haired girl seemed troubled. “What is it, Tsugumi-chan?”, “It’s.. like my self are being pulled to Hina-senpai..” Chisato startled. “Stop your healing, Tsugumi-chan! You will get those black matter to you!”, 

“Oh-! O-Okay..” Tsugumi quickly dissipated her magic and went away. “Instead, can you make some anti-demonic matter potion? I remember you can do such thing.”,

Tsugu nodded. “I will prepare it!” Tsugu get to another part of the dojo, getting her things ready from her magic space. It was a pack of several herbs, Tomoe watched. She didn’t know all of that except.. “Is that morphine, Tsugu?!” Tsugu quickly looked at Tomoe and shook her head. “Of course not! It is crystalline from the mountain to purify the mystical being! I always brought it because you guys always get scratched here and there after playing..” Tsugu keeps making all of it while talking, Chisato appreciated that. Now in that miko’s hand, hovering some of the black matter she was talking about before.

“I never see something like that..”, “.. It is not a vampire bite, I’m sure of it.” Chisato looked at Tomoe. “You also saw the news, right, Tomoe-chan?” Tomoe nodded. “I don’t know if it’s the same thing that bit Hina and those people, but there isn’t any information about they would be like this.” The red haired girl nodded again but then she really got the idea. “If they are not any mythical creatures..”, “And only mythical beings that affected like this..”

“It is indeed a toxic matter for werewolf.” Tsugumi stood and bring it near Chisato. “Chisato-san, look at this.. I tried to test it with Hina-senpai’s blood earlier and my blood.” One tube with Hina’s blood quickly blackening and you can even see some purple lightning emits from the cloud inside. And the one with Tsugumi’s blood did nothing.

“Amazing, Tsugu!” called Tomoe. “Indeed, it only affects Werewolves..” Chisato looked like she torn between something. “To tell you the truth,” Tomoe rose up her head, sniffing in the air. Chisato frowned. “Ah, sorry, Chisato-san. It’s just, the smell is kinda sweet. I’m sure if i smell much more, no doubt it will attract.. me. Us, werewolves.”,

Chisato deepened her frown. “That doesn’t make any sense? Sayo-chan brought Hina-chan here safe?”,  
“They are blood-related, and that makes her unbothered by it? I mean, if my sister in Heat, I don’t even smell her.”

Tsugu seems out of topic, but Chisato made a gesture, showing that she actually gets what Tomoe said. “I don’t catch it?” the brunnete finally said.  
“You still need to learn about mythical creatures, Tsugu-chan. It’s okay.” Chisato released her hands. “However, thanks to that i know how to solve this. Tsugu-chan, keep making that potion, please. And Tomoe, please identify that smell.”,

“You mean, now? Looking out to the city?” Chisato shook her head. “Please remember the smell is enough. And if it’s really something like a smell that Omega released.. Maybe Hina-chan is affected.”  
Tomoe nodded and suddenly her phone buzzed.

From Maya.

“Ah, Maya-senpai..?”,

“Ah, Tomoe-san? Is everything okay? I heard Sayo-san’s..”,

“It’s actually a bit troubling,” Tomoe looked at Chisato’s approval to tell this to Maya. “Can you come to the shrine?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so~ much for everyone that have been reading this far! I still working on 7th so update might be slow🤒 again, thank you so much for kudos that all of you have been given.. ☺ if you have any thoughts, just comment! Shout out to me at twitter @kaerukyuubi for another bandori ships or else! Hehe though it's full of RT spam😉  
> #English is not my first language, sorry if there's any wrong grammar, spelling, etc🙏

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading till this part! It was a story that i ever mentioned i lost? I get it back! and now would be the time to post something, i guess.
> 
> PS: sorry for any grammar, spelling mistakes i made in this story and the future story! I hope i can get this story long! Kudos and Comments will be appreciated! (ღ˘⌣˘ღ)


End file.
